Absolute Boyfriend
by a far away world
Summary: It was just a prank to get back at their friends. A chance to see their faces when they found out it was all a joke. It was to last a week. Arthur and Merlin were going to pretend to be in love and 'dating'. only they didn't expect to really fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Merlin stood in front of Arthur, his eyes wide and his mind blank. Arthur wanted to do what? Merlin shook his head and leaned against the black marble counter top, his hands splayed palm wide. Arthur looked back at him as he taped his hand on the leg of the chair.

"Come on, Merlin, it would be a great prank to get back at them at. I mean imagine their faces when they find out it's all been a huge joke. Hah!"

Merlin shook his head and looked around his kitchen. He took in the stove that still had his Ramen on it in the pot, the burner long cold. The clock that ticked slowly by one second after another. He then looked to the window to see if perhaps he was indeed in some kind of strange demission or Hell. Nope, he saw he was still in the same cold, wet, England. In the same cottage that sat in the lush country side.

"Arthur you do realize what you are asking me to do, right? I mean doing this…..thing really could…people could get hurt…..insulted."

Arthur leaned back and crossed his legs, " Merlin we wouldn't be hurting anyone and no one would be insulated. The only people who would know is, well us and the others. Please, come on."

Merlin weighed the prank on his mind. Thought how it might be worth wild to see their friends faces…..plus there was no way anything would come from this. Arthur was straight as a pole and he was too. So then…" Fine. But just for a week."

"Yhea any longer," Arthur shivered and then stood up and went to the door as he grabbed his jacket. " See you later, love" Arthur smirked then left calling that he would see him tomorrow for their first step in their prank.

Merlin closed the door and ran a hand through his hair. He looked up to the picture hanging on his wall. It was taken last summer at the beach when Arthur, Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Gwen, Morgana, Percival, and himself had taken a vacation to the beach. He cursed his friends for their damn contest in pranks and wished they had never done what they had done last week. It would be the last time he let Gwaine and Gwen take his car out.

All right, so he was 'dating' Arthur. Great. So then…..he sighed at least he didn't have to worry about actually falling for his best friend who was a guy and straight like himself.

"well….this should be fun," he muttered. "Now then, how are we to tell the others?"

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin stood outside the little pub and looked down the street for Arthur who was running late. Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair and pulled of his beanie hat. This was so not going as planned, but then when did ever things go as planned for Merlin and Arthur. Merlin was just about to go into the warm pub and meet the rest of their friends when he saw Arthur running down the street, his hair blown by the wind. Merlin felt his stomach flip as Arthur came to a halt and smiled at him. Right, nerves.

"So then, Merlin, you ready for this? "Arthur whispered out of breath.

Merlin sucked in a breath and shook his head, " I am not so sure about this Arthur, I mean…..this is huge."

Arthur put his hand on the small of Merlin's back and pushed him and himself inside the crowded pub. The air was Smokey and smelt of ale and rum. Merlin found their friends at the back and Merlin glanced at Arthur and Arthur smiled at Merlin. "Just do what I do, Merlin."

And with that Merlin hand was held by Arthur's. Merlin glanced down at it and then quickly looked up as they went to their table and their friends stopped talking and were looking at them. Leon paused in taking a drink and Gwaine was looking at their hands with big eyes.

"Hey, guys," Arthur said and put himself into a booth and dragged Merlin with him so they were touching thigh to thigh. Arthur's hand went around Merlin's waist.

"Um….what the hell is going on?" Morgana, Arthur's cousin by his father's second marriage said.

"Well we have something we want to tell you lot," said Arthur with a smile and turned to Merlin, "right, love?"

Merlin blinked, "R- right. Yhea."

The table became so quite it was as if they were on a different universe and Merlin took a breath and said, " well you see….the thing is…Arthur and I…..well…..errr….."

"Me and Merlin here are in love…..with each other."

Gwaine let out a harsh laugh, " right good joke you two. Really you had me there with," he motioned to them and then the door they had walked through. The rest laughed with him and Merlin looked away a blush on his cheek and Arthur cleared his throat.

"It's true. We have been dating for a couple months now. We didn't want to tell you about…this…..but it's time we did. So then," Arthur spread his hands out as if waiting for a challenge. The others looked at them in shock again.

"So you are….and Merlin is…..and you two are….together?" Gwen said slowly and Merlin nodded when she looked at him with raised eyebrows. She let herself fall back in his seat and let out a small laugh and smiled, " I knew it," she muttered.

"What's that mean?" Arthur snapped and Gwen shrugged.

"well I always wondered about you two…..you seem perfect for each other that's all. So then, here's to well this I suppose," Gwen said and drank her glass dry and the others followed suite. Merlin glanced at Arthur who winked at him and drank his own glass and pulled Merlin closer to him. Merlin let out a smile and let himself sink into Arthur without even realizing it until Arthur was pulling away and they were leaving. The others were still shocked and said goodbyes while looking at them oddly as Arthur pulled Merlin outside and down the road.

"Well that went well, huh? They believed it!" Arthur said with a smile and fist to the air. And Merlin let himself smile a little as he fell in step with Arthur. The moon shone brightly on them.

"Yhea they did I guess were just good actors, huh?" Merlin joked as they cut through the park. He looked around as the dark seemed to loom around them.

"We are somthin," Arthur said and merlin smiled and then felt himself falling as he tripped over a tree stump and went to fall forward only to have a hand catch him. Merlin caught himself and looked at Arthur who was laughing his butt off. "Damn clumsy fool!"

Merlin humped and looked away but still felt his hand in Arthur's. He went to pull away but Arthur held it fast. Merlin opened his mouth to say something but Arthur cut him off. "Come on don't want you tripping again."

So Arthur walked Merlin home hand in hand and when they departed Merlin still felt Arthur's hand in his. He shook his head. Just the prank messing with him, he thought. He closed his eyes but couldn't keep Arthur's face from him thought all night.

please review!


End file.
